


Specter at the Feast

by SleepyDragon19



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna is awesome, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Harvey has actual emotions, Humour, M/M, Mike might get a bit bruised, Norns - Freeform, Slightly Supernatural, no honestly he does, not for Scottie fans, world possibly ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDragon19/pseuds/SleepyDragon19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen up, Bucko. Because tomorrow you’re going to have to make a choice. One of the most important of your life and it will all start with a broken teacup."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter at the Feast

The whole thing started with a broken teacup. Not that anyone other than Harvey Specter, Closer extraordinaire, would know this for quite some time.

Harvey was used to odd clients and unusual problems but this, it had to be said, was a first for him. In over fifteen years of practising law he, the greatest closer in New York City, had thought that he’d met, confronted and emerged victorious from almost every situation life could throw at him – well, legally speaking anyway. Harvey had prided himself on being virtually un-shockable. If there was a problem he was your go-to-guy. He was the ace attorney, the fantastic fixer, the master of people management, the lord of lawyers, the Supreme Suit. And yes, that last one did deserve to be capitalised both in recognition of his overwhelming success and of the impeccable three piece sartorial creations he pulled off with such panache.

But this? Well this was not only a first for him (and hadn't it been a long time since he’d experienced a first of anything) but something he had never in his wildest, most drunken imaginings, ever even considered.

And it all started with a broken teacup.

Or rather it would start with a broken teacup; but Harvey didn't know this yet and wouldn't be aware of this for another thirty-six minutes and twenty-one seconds.

It was eight forty-two on an otherwise unremarkable Wednesday evening and apparently the world was about to end.


End file.
